


[瞳耀外传]  狼的传说 二十四

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	[瞳耀外传]  狼的传说 二十四

（二十四）

……  
一阵急促的敲门声打破了屋子里死一般的寂静，白七兴奋的声音在门外响起“老族长，耀哥，五哥醒了，五哥他醒了！”

“大狼！”展耀像一阵风一样从门外冲进来，由于太过激动，他说话都带着发颤的尾音！

站在窗前穿着睡衣的白羽瞳回过头，脸色虽有些发白，却在看到展耀的时候笑得春风拂面，他道“耀，你……唔！”

展耀一大步跨过去，用力揽住他的后颈，就吻了上去。白羽瞳被他扑了个满怀，随即张开双臂将他圈住，迎接这个火热的吻！

“哎呀妈呀！”后面跟着冲进来的白七等人见到如此热辣的情景，立刻都识相的退出去，老族长好不容易走到门口，就被嘻嘻哈哈的吃羊群众给拦住了！

顶着一脑门黑线的老族长和一众长老只好在门外“候旨”。  
过了一会儿，展耀开门让众人进来给白羽瞳号脉，结果号了半天，几个长老你看看我，我看看你，最后都一脸不可思议的道“奇怪！族长这脉象和前几天也没什么区别啊！”

展耀和老族长对视了一眼都没说话。不管怎么样，白羽瞳总算醒过来了，众人这一直悬着的心才算放下。

接下来半个月时间里，虽然白羽瞳表示自己已经没事了，但是每天还是要喝下好几种族里长老开的补药。

每天白小爷端着汤药碗都是一脸苦相，看着对面紧盯自己的展耀道“可不可以不喝啊！太苦了”

“不行，就差最后二天了，何况今天风长老已经减少药量了，应该没那么苦了！”展耀板着脸道

“真的？”白羽瞳仰脖喝下，然后就是挤眼皱鼻捂嘴……简直不要太苦，白小爷差点一口喷出来！

展耀忍不住笑出声来，故意道“是不是一点也不苦啊......唔！”。

结果他就被白羽瞳强吻了......一个充满苦涩药味却又缠绵无比的吻。

展耀眨了眨眼，似乎嘟囔了一句什么。好吧，其实他除梅花茶就尝不出别的滋味，权当安慰小男友了。想到这里，展耀双手环住白羽瞳的腰，闭上眼专心和他吻在一起。

这些日子为了照顾白羽瞳方便，展耀一直住在他的房子里。晚上两人睡在一张床上，白小爷一躺下就搂住展耀，亲亲摸摸小动作不停，不过每到最后一步都被展耀以他身体没恢复为理由拒绝。

这下子可把白小爷憋坏了，所以这会儿趁着展耀吻得忘情，两只手便不老实起来，一手隔着裤子揉搓展耀挺翘的臀瓣，另一只手就去扯展耀的皮带！

“！”展耀赶紧摁住两只色狼爪子，摇头严肃的道“不行，你身体刚好一些！”

“啊，你也说好了嘛！”白小爷撅着嘴，手翻过来轻轻挠着展耀掌心，怏怏的道“我们都多久没做了......”

小色狼！整天脑袋里就只想这个吗？展耀看着对方可怜兮兮的模样，又有些不忍心，只好道“那，那也得晚上啊！”

“那说好了啊，今晚必须做才行！”某狼双眼发光，一扫刚才的郁闷神色，让展耀立刻有种上套了的感觉。

“今晚必须做什么？”突然有人插了一句

两人吓了一跳，回头一看，却是老族长进了门来。看见嘴唇微肿，脸色泛红的展耀和一脸贱笑的白羽瞳，白胡子老头儿赶脚自己好像来的不是时候，摸了摸鼻子道“呃......我等会再来吧！”

“您老人家急什么，我还有事和您商量呢！”白羽瞳叫住老族长

“什么事？”老族长问

“我想和展耀结婚！”白羽瞳笑眯眯的道

展耀惊讶的道“大狼！”

“还要热热闹闹的才行！”白羽瞳轻轻拍了拍他的手

“再等等吧！”展耀还惦记着诅咒一事，道“而且我还没答应你呢！”

“那你打算再次拒绝我吗？”白羽瞳边说边往前凑，盯着那对乌黑的眸子笑着道

“当然……不是了！”展耀被他看得脸发热，立刻低头道“但是......大狼！火锋的事，你都不怪我吗？要不是我......”

“我从没怪过你！”白羽瞳打断他的话，又道“我还知道你想告诉我这件事，对吧？”

展耀点点头，道“那天我确实想对你说出真相，可后来又胆怯了，再后来我又存着侥幸，心想他被封印着根本逃不出来……谁能想到，总之这一切都是我的错！”

“耀！”白羽瞳揽着他双肩道“事情已经过去了，那混蛋最后死在我手里，也算我为我爸妈亲手报了仇！”

“大狼......”展耀欲言又止

“好了好了！”白羽瞳将人揽了过来，轻抚他肩背柔声道“火锋已经灰飞烟灭了，别让他成为我们之间的障碍了，好吗？”

“咳咳！”老族长眯着眼杵在两人跟前看了半天恩爱秀，实在是坚持不下去了。只好大声道“展耀，你就快答应小五吧！”

这性急的爷俩！展耀无奈的笑了笑。白羽瞳见状马上道“笑了就是答应喽！”

“嗯，我答应你！”展耀看着他，眸子中波光氤氲，有无限情愫

夜狼寨里开始热闹起来，到处悬灯结彩，一片欢天喜地。族长结婚是大事，不过准备时间太短了，只有一周，两人连新婚礼服都来不及订做，只好到市里西装店买了两套成装。当然了，一套是珍珠白的，一套是宝石蓝的。

趁白羽瞳带着白七等人布置新房时，展耀找到老族长商议，诅咒一事未解决，他总是不能放心。老族长说自己已经派两个长老去原来的族居地翻找古籍，希望能找出“异类灭族说”的相关记载和解决办法。展耀知道目前也只能先这样，反正不管能不能找得到，婚礼之后，他都要带白羽瞳去国外做一个全面系统的身体检查。在这之前，两人都同意诅咒一事对白羽瞳暂时保密。

三天后，夜狼寨鞭炮烟花齐放，锣鼓唢呐响声震天，寨子里的老老少少都披红挂彩的，拥着新婚夫夫在大堂上拜天地，拜族中长老，拜族人，这就是狼族几千年的传统。

结婚仪式后，寨门外的空地上堆起高高的篝火，族中男男女女们一边唱歌一边围着篝火跳舞，高高的烤架上挂着烤得喷香流油的山羊、野鸡和兔子，欢快的歌声和香味飘满了半山坡……新婚的小俩口却早就偷偷跑出人群，到了山后的小木屋里。

小木屋是白羽瞳的秘密基地，小时候和白七他们三个经常在山上抓羊来这里烤着吃，前一阵子他还带着展耀来过。从外面看，这个小木屋没什么特别的，但里面早就焕然一新，窗子上贴着红双喜窗花，桌子上摆着红色的喜蜡和喜糖还有各种干果糖块，热呼呼的火炕上是大红的喜被和枕头……

展耀有些奇怪，道“不是说新房设在你屋子里吗？”

“对啊，不过那是用来迷惑别人的！”白羽瞳道

“啊？”展耀没明白

“咳，白七他们三个小子，今晚上铁定要去我屋子窗根底下偷听，或者闹洞房什么的，就让他们傻等吧！”白小爷撇了撇嘴

“啧，你可真是的！”展耀哭笑不得

“什么嘛，咱俩亲热才不给他们听呢！”白小爷冲他拌了个鬼脸

炉膛里的柴火烧得旺旺的，两个人盖着一床红彤彤棉被都冒了汗，四肢相拥交缠，眸子里都是浓得化不开的情意，白羽瞳轻捧着展耀的后脑，细细柔柔的吻从他的额头眼睛鼻子慢慢落下，最后停在展耀润着水光的软唇上

“……”展耀不由自主的张开了嘴，舌头立刻就被衔住了，几番推拒拉扯之后，他逐渐气短，胸膛上下起伏着，明显呼吸不畅。

白羽瞳只好先停下来，看着身下大口喘气的人笑道“耀，我不是告诉过你，接吻时得用鼻子呼吸！

展耀甩了一个没什么力度的眼刀过去，嗔道“我哪有你那么多经验！说实话，你是不是吻过很多人？”

“冤枉啊！媳妇儿，我的初吻初夜可都是给了你，方法都是我在网上现学的！”白羽瞳赶紧辩解

展耀脸红通通的，却道“我不信！小时候傻呼呼还挺可爱，长大了就一副色迷迷的样子，谁知道你说的是不是真的？”

“当然是真的了，我，我对天发誓！”白羽瞳举起右手，却瞥见展耀攥着被角在偷笑，便知道被他耍了，道“好哇，你故意的吧！看我不教训你！”

白羽瞳伸手去挠展耀的痒痒肉，展耀打着滚在被窝里一边躲一边叫“哈哈......别挠我......哈哈！坏蛋……越来越不可爱了！”

白羽瞳住了手，看着身下已经笑出眼泪的人道“媳妇儿，我小时候真那么可爱？”

“当然可爱了！毛茸茸胖呼呼的！”展耀一想起那个扭着肥屁股走路的小家伙就想笑

“真有那么可爱？”白羽瞳又加重语音强调了一遍，眼珠子瞪得溜圆。

难不成这家伙竟然吃起自己小时候的醋了？想到这里，展耀嘴角微微上翘，故意道“那是，可比现在可爱多了！”

“怎么可能？”某只大狼呼的一下扑过来，压倒展耀，双手撑在他头两侧，道“我现在又高又帅，明明就比小时候更可爱！”

“我还是比较喜欢那只肥嘟嘟的小白狼！”展耀接着逗他

……

事实证明，某些危险的食肉动物轻易不要逗弄！展耀怎么也没想到，玩笑话的最终结果，就是自己被捆起来摁在炕上，被迫接受某只强壮且凶猛的大白狼赤身拷问！

“说……我现在是不是更可爱些！”在身后掐着展耀的细腰，一边奋力冲撞，一边喘着粗气的白小爷问

展耀被撞得手脚绵软，腰膝无力，眼神都飘忽了，却硬撑一直不松口，带着哭腔道“不，不是！”

“看来不给你来点厉害的不行啊！”说着，白羽瞳突然从展耀身体里抽出来，将他拉起来翻了个身，直接把对方两条大长腿扛到肩上！

“啊！”展耀大叫一声，身后无依无靠，双手又被捆着，白羽瞳这一下太过激烈，几乎直接把他从炕上掀下去！

白羽瞳急忙将人拉回来，却没有急着进入，只是贪婪的盯着展耀身下那个诱人的部位，那暴露在空气中的小穴，因为暂时脱离白羽瞳的大家伙，正害羞的不停收缩着，把润滑剂和体液的混合物挤了出来，顺着褶皱滴在身下的褥子上……

白羽瞳的眼神愈发狂热，他低吼了一声，将展耀双腿往上一推，用力压了上去！

“啊！”展耀整个人被迫仰躺着，双腿大开被白羽瞳扣着固定在身体两侧，眼前只剩下那性感的小麦色身体不知疲倦的起伏着，无法抑制的眼泪和白羽瞳流下的汗水混在一块，导致展耀什么也看不清，什么也听不见，唯有体内那个异常猛烈的凶器，每次抽插时都让他无比清晰的感受着，那一根根凸起的筋络是如何摩擦自己细嫩甬道的......

直到对方冲进了一个更幽深的所在，一种无法形容的濒死般快感让展耀失控的叫出声来，身体好像通了电一样不停战栗着，自己身下的家伙没用任何抚慰，竟然直挺挺的立了起来！

“说，我现在到底可不可爱？”白羽瞳的声音唤回了展耀些许神智。

大婚之夜，白小爷的中二病犯了，紧箍着展耀身下不让他发泄，看来他今天非得听到自己想要的答案不可。

“你......你最可爱了！”听到展耀费力的吐出这几个字后，白羽瞳满意的将手松开，展耀身下即刻喷射出一股股白浊，然后软软的倒在了炕上。

*《狼说小剧场》

夜狼寨内。白羽瞳房子窗台下蹲着三个瑟瑟发抖的黑影。

白十三哆哆嗦嗦的问“七哥九哥，怎么五哥和五嫂还不来啊？”

白九哈着气搓了搓自己的双手，道“他们是不是还在和大伙喝酒跳舞呢？”

“不可能！”白七抽着鼻子，道“我刚才看到他俩偷偷跑出人群了，肯定是想回来洞房的！咱们再等等吧！阿——嚏！”

祝每一个来看音倩文的朋友2020快乐啊，爱你们爱你们！


End file.
